


You Gotta Know You're The One

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Fic One Day One of Futakuchi Week!Prompt: Confessions/ College Roommates AU
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	You Gotta Know You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> Fic One Day One of Futakuchi Week!   
> Prompt: Confessions/ College Roommates AU

The idea of college was more than appealing to Kenji, the only problem was he wasn’t looking forward to sharing his space. He was very...particular with his possession and his space. Already moving into the dorm room deciding which bed would be his and even more. Something irked him though. There were already packed boxes on one side of the room, it was almost impossible for someone other than Kenji to get into this room. Except for his unknown roommate. 

Kenji was here a week earlier, trying to settle into the room and display an intimidating aura around him. He already had the perfect picture in his head. He would be completely unpacked, posters, possessions, bed made. He would be laying down on his comforter, an apple in hand and his ankles crossed at the end of the bed. When his roommate would walk in, he would glance at him completely dumbfounded, Kenji would just grin. Take a large bite out of his apple and then sit up for a greeting. It would work out perfectly, first impressions after all were important. 

Much to Futakuchi Kenji’s surprise, his roommate did not react according to plan.

His roommate was known other than the hard-headed ever-illusive Shigeru Yahaba. He didn’t even spare Kenji a glance, who sat on the edge of his bed, feet flat against the ground, and mouth parted slightly. Kenji was almost too surprised to care about how he looked, Yahaba Shigeru was definitely one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. He admires that about him, he’s handsome. Kenji knew that he himself was quite a looker, and Shigeru’s looks  _ almost _ match his own, he could admit. His heart always did this weird,  _ ba-bump,  _ thing when he saw him. Whether on TV at away games or at home games. Another thing he easily enjoyed about Yahaba, was his acute awareness of volleyball. He knew the game like the back of his hand, and he mixed well with any team he stood on. 

Oh god. Kenji was starting to sound like a fanboy. And Yahaba hadn’t even bothered to look at him. It would be the perfect opportunity to surprise him with his presence in an entirely new way. 

“Well, look who we have here?” Kenji draws, making his voice clear and thick. Yahaba freezes, then slowly face Kenji. When he realizes who he is, he scowls. Kenji reflexively grins.

“ _ What  _ are you doing here?” Yahaba asks.

“Well, you can probably guess.”

“ _ No., _ ” Yahaba says with disbelief.

“Oh yes.” 

“Kill me now,” Yahaba says as he gives up unpacking and falls back on his bed with a grunt.

“What? You aren’t happy to see me? It was a nice surprise to see  _ you. _ ” Kenji couldn’t help flirt, knowing full well how Yahaba is gonna react. With pure disgust. 

“Don’t. You’re gross.” 

“Why, because I know beauty when I see it?” Kenji props his elbow on his knee and holds his chin up. Yahaba tenses at the statement, Kenji takes the reaction with surprise. Shigeru had to know that he’s attractive, he sure has enough fangirls to show him that truth. Yahaba doesn’t respond. He lays there, stiff for a minute.

“Are you still looking at me?” He asks.

“Always,” Kenji replies. Maybe he liked Shigeru a little more than he was letting on.

  
  
  


Much to Shigeru’s dismay, Kenji sticks to his side. Actually, Kenji  _ never _ leaves if he can help it. The only times that Shigeru gets a moment of breath is during classes and when he’s for his morning run. That’s the one place that Shigeru notices, they are different. Kenji prefers to run at night, Shigeru in the morning. Differences, differences of opinions. Shigeru had started to notice  _ a lot _ about Kenji, but he couldn’t help it. He was always with him. For instance, Kenji ate a lot. He eats at least three bowls of rice with every meal, somehow managing to stay so slim. Not that Shigeru has noticed. No. 

Kenji has a lot to talk about. He had political views, views on the environment, and he likes talking to Shigeru about his childhood trips to the temple to pray on New Years, and Shigeru finds himself listening. Even while doing homework. Kenji is annoyingly smart, and he’s a smug bastard about it too. And sometimes when they’re studying together Kenji fails to meet his eyes, always downcast if he can help it. Unless he’s taunting him about a math problem. Something else too, something that bothers Shigeru the most about Kenji. He’s so easy to get along with him. Which Shigeru hates, because he promised himself he wouldn’t be swept up. He knows the stories of Kenji’s charms, and sometimes it’s impossible to ignore them. Even though he tries. And he’s easy too. All Kenji has to do is smile, and Shigeru has him in his grasp. All he can do is wish that Kenji hasn’t noticed. 

“You’re staring.” Shigeru comments. 

“Aren’t I always?” Kenji smirks.

Shigeru sighs. “Why is that?”

“One of these days I’m hoping to see some kind of expression on your face other than disinterest or general boredom.” Kenji lies, they both know but neither of them acknowledges it. Shigeru scowls at him. 

  
  
  


It starts happening quickly, if Kenji hadn’t already declared that he had fallen for Shigeru, he was now. And he didn’t want to get his hope up, but it looked like Shigeru was potentially falling for him too. It was the way that Shigeru met his gaze now, the way that he marveled at Kenji’s stories even if he was exaggerating. The way that Shigeru laughed at his joke, a full-frontal laugh with tears in his eyes. And Kenji fell in love with the sound, so he told more jokes. And Shigeru stared at him, noticed him, so he told more stories. Shigeru started taking his instruction during their study sessions very seriously and even hugged Kenji when he got his grades up. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Shigeru’s mumbles into Kenji’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. 

“Oh, come on, you’re not  _ that _ hopeless,” Kenji smirks, and he feels Shigeru pull away which makes him regret his comeback. He’s met with a punch to the shoulder that doesn’t hurt. 

“Can’t you just say you’re welcome?”

“You were saying thank you? I thought you were coming on to me.” Shigeru stiffens at that his face going red, and Kenji decides not to comment any further. “You’re welcome.” He says softly. “I’m proud of you,” Kenji adds, ruffling Shigeru’s hair. The other pouts but outs up with it.

And that’s when things really change. Before Kenji was following Shigeru around, now it’s the opposite. Kenji doesn’t mind the company, especially not of the gorgeous Shigery Yahaba, but it’s out of character for him. Eating lunch with him, staying up really late watching Kenji’s crime shows. Buying him sour gummies when he makes a store run. He definitely doesn’t mind the extra acts of kindness, but as sweet as they are, they are terribly unlike his Shigeru. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with me.” Kenji blurts aloud. 

“Huh?” Shigeru asks, surprised. 

“You’re always with me, you stay up late to watch stuff with me, and you buy stuff for me.” Kenji lists. 

“They were just snacks, it was buying my own anyway.” Shigeru protests but he can’t hide the redness in his cheeks. And finally, Kenji understands. This unrequited longing, to be closer, to breathe the same air, to touch was not one-sided, it was requited. 

Now Kenji has to think of the proper thing to say, easy, fluster him, and make him admit his feelings. “I love you,” He blurts, and pales once he does so. Immediately sitting up and going red. Shigeru looks a mix of surprise and confusion, and maybe frustration. Kenji tries to open his mouth to speak, to explain but words fail him. Shigeru doesn’t meet his eyes. 

“Don’t. Tease me.” Shigeru grunts out, moving a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. Kenji wasn’t expecting that, then his feelings were definitely mutual. 

“No,” Kenji closes the distance between them, pressing his hot palm to the side of Shigeru’s face. “I  _ really  _ love you,” he confesses. His heart thumping at the ability to confess these words, to say them to the face of the heart he desires. Kenji watches as tears form in Shigeru’s eyes. 

“I love you-” he nearly chokes, and Kenji swallows the sound with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
